Winter Chill
by SuriaBlackRaven
Summary: It was cold outside and Raven's lips were freezing. How will Beastboy warm them up? One shot.


It was a cold wintry day at the Titans Tower. "You guys sure you'll be okay here alone?" Robin said to Raven and Beastboy. Starfire, Robin, and Cyborg wanted to go to the mall to do some Christmas shopping. Since Raven had already done hers some time ago and hated to go to the mall she decided to stay. Beastboy on the other hand wanted to stay so he could play Monkey Force 4 that he had gotten in the morning.

Robin paused at the door because what he just said meant "You guys sure that when we come back everything will be the same without anybody's dead body on the floor?"

"Hey, don't worry Robin." said Beastboy's voice from the couch. "Raven?" Robin asked. She nodded from behind the book she was reading. "Fine. Let's go." said Robin. Starfire paused at the door. "Friends, are you sure you don't want to go to the mall of shopping?" Raven nodded again.

A few hours later after Beastboy pretty much got bored of losing he started to whine that he was bored. "Well what do you want me to do about it?" Raven asked with her nose still in her book. "Let's go outside and skate or have a snowball fight." Beastboy said with his toothy grin. Raven looked up from her book. "Why do you look like if i just asked you if you were gonna serve me cheesecake?" Beastboy asked. "Well because i don't do snow." Raven told him.

Beastboy's grin faded. "How 'bout we just go outside? It's sooooooo boring in here. If you want to you can bring your book and read outside." Raven thought about it for a minute then stood up and got her jacket.

It was very cold outside with a thin layer of snow on ground. Raven had put on a purple coat and black gloves with a purple hat and scarf. Beastboy had put a green coat on so he could show mother nature who's boss.

"Why didn't you bring a hat or gloves or a scarf when it's freezing outside?" Raven asked Beastboy. "So I cccann show mottther naturrre who's booosss." Beastboy said through chattered teeth. He covered his ears with his hands but discovered it was a bad idea because his hands were also freezing.

"Here." Raven gave Beastboy her hat then put the hood of her coat on. "Ttthanks Rrravven." Beastboy immediately put the hat on his head. "No problem."

Raven had a grim look on her face. She had never liked the cold but she hated the snow even more. She sat on a tree trunk that was covered in ice so it was very slippery. Raven had started reading her book before she even sat down so she hadn't seen the ice covering it. So when her but sat on the tree trunk she slipped and fell on the hard floor.

"Omp." Raven started to sit up when Beastboy's laughter filled the quit afternoon. "Hahahahahah... omp" Beastboy's mouth was covered in Raven's black magic. "Say another word and you'll be tossed into the icy lake got it?" Raven threatened with black glowing eyes. Beastboy nodded.

Raven wiped the snow off her pants and then sat on the snow and leaned on the tree trunk. For half an hour Beastboy just made figures out of the snow while Raven read her book.

"Hey Beastboy." Raven yelled. Beastboy was looking at his latest master piece mad out of ice. A monkey. "Yeah?" Beastboy asked. "Why don't we go inside? It's getting colder." Raven answered. "K." Beastboy and Raven got up the made their way back to the tower.

When they got inside they put their winter clothes away and put on warmer ones on. "Would you like some tea?" Raven asked Beastboy. "No thanks." Beastboy made his way to the couch.

While Raven was making her tea Beastboy asked a random question. "Why are you making tea?" Beastboy walked from the couch and to the table close to where Raven was. "Because my lips are freezing cold." Raven answered.

Beastboy got from his chair and made his way up to Raven. "You know there is other ways to warm your lips." Beastboy said while looking around the room innocently. "What other ways..." Raven's back had been turn to Beastboy the whole time they had been talking. But now that she turned around she saw that Beastboy was inches away from her, was surprised to see him that close.

"Like this." Beastboy cupped Raven's chin in his hands and kissed her. Raven had been surprised, so her powers went haywire. You could see explosions all over the Titans Tower. But the whole time Beastboy hadn't stopped kissing her. Then when Raven was going to kiss him back he retreated.

"There, are they warm now?" Beastboy asked Raven with a shy grin on his face but a grin just the same. "Umm, yes." Raven's voice came out as a squeak. She started blushing like mad and couldn't meet Beastboy's gaze.

"Oh my gosh look at this place. We have to clean up." The Titan's Tower was a mess. Raven put back together most things with her powers, but needed to clean other stuff like the fridge because everything it had, was spilled all over the kitchen. The whole time Raven's mad blush hadn't gone away. It deepened even more when she caught Beastboy looking at her.

An hour later they were done and Raven was sitting on the couch exhausted. Beastboy, taking advantage of how tired Raven was, went to sit next her. When Raven saw Beastboy next to her she moved to put as much space between her and him.

"Raven we need to talk about what happened." Beastboy said just now noticing how uncomfortable Raven was with the whole thing. "Nothing happened. So we don't need to talk about anything." Raven said with her face turned away from him. "Something did happen so look at me instead of acting like a little child." Beastboy said. Raven turned around with a surprise look on her face.

_He is so immature all the time and I'M the little child. _

"That's better, don't you think?" Beastboy said. Raven got up from the couch and went to sit on anther one. Beastboy turned in Raven's new direction.

"Look Beastboy it doesn't matter what happened 'cause it'll never happen again." Raven's words where like ice to the helpless Beastboy. Seeing how sad Beastboy looked with his ears and head down she couldn't resist but feeling a little guilty. Then she felt the wave of sadness that Beastboy transmitted.

Without a second thought she went over to reassure Beastboy everything was going to be alright. At the immediate instant that Beastboy felt Raven's touch on his shoulder he looked up at Raven's beautiful violet eyes. And Raven looked up at Beastboy's eyes. Raven moved closer to Beastboy and Beastboy did the same.

It looked like they were going to have a passionate kiss when the door flew open to reavel Cyborg screaming, "We're home!" When Raven heard the door about to be opened she practicly flew from Beastboy's side and to the kitchen. Beastboy not having the same reflexes as Raven didn't expect this and fell on face first on the floor.

"How was your guyes' day?" Robin came in carrying a bunch of shopping bags followed in by a happy looking Starfire. "Yes my friends how was your day at home?" Starfire asked.

Raven looked at Beastboy and said, "It was, nice." Raven had a little smile on her face but hid it quickly. Beastboy was the only one who noticed. "Yeah, it was very nice." Beastboy and Raven secretly changed smiles.


End file.
